Party Thyme
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |ability = When a Plant does a Bonus Attack, draw a Card. |flavor text = A real extrovert, this one.}} Party Thyme is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /1 . It has no traits, and its ability gives the plant hero a card every time a plant does a bonus attack, including itself. Origins It is based on thyme, an evergreen herb of the genus Thymus with culinary, medicinal, and ornamental uses. Its name is a portmanteau of the famous phrase "party time," referring to its birthday hat and cake, and "thyme," the real-life plant this is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a plant does a Bonus Attack, draw a Card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description A real extrovert, this one. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |2 }} * |1 }} * |2 }} Update 1.8.23 * |1 }} Strategies With Party Thyme doesn't have the best stats for a 1-sun cost plant, but it is one of the plants used for its ability. If you manage it well, Party Thyme can supply you with enough cards for you to easily outlast your opponent, while your plants' bonus attacks sweep zombies. As mentioned in the first sentence, Party Thyme is very cheap, so it shouldn't be so hard to run it with other cards. Party Thyme synergizes with all bonus attack cards, each in a certain way: *Time to Shine is the cheapest card that synergizes with this. However, it has no additional benefits unlike the latter cards. * and Bananasaurus Rex basically give you a card each turn due to their abilities, even if they have no strength. However, you can only get 1 card per turn this way, and none if the former 2 are destroyed after combat. Bananasaurus Rex is more potent as it synergizes with Potted Powerhouse, unlike Repeater. *Re-Peat Moss guarantees you a card per trick used, which is more stable than Repeater or Bananasaurus Rex. However, you need to have a trick card in order to use this combo. * boosts the stats of a plant, on top of making it do a bonus attack. Along with Bananasaurus Rex, it can be used in tandem with Potted Powerhouse as well, although it is a bit expensive. *And finally, Espresso Fiesta become even more potent as you are able to not only wreck havoc upon your opponent, but also draw 3 cards as well. However, it is very expensive, so you must use it on a potentially strong plant. But since Party Thyme is very easy to destroy due to its low health, you may want to boost its stats or protect it from damage. Against Party Thyme is weak, but it is a certainly annoying plant, possibly even dangerous if your opponent runs a deck specialized in drawing cards. Nonetheless, letting your opponent draw cards is bad for you. You want to destroy Party Thyme before it can activate its ability. While this may not seem hard, remember that your opponent plays tricks before you do, which means by the time you play tricks to destroy it, your opponent would've already drawn enough cards to get them going for a few turns. Playing zombies with "When played" abilities that damage or destroy plants are the best counter, as they can destroy Party Thyme before it can activate its ability. Due to its low health, it is best to use Pied Piper, Conga Zombie, or Bungee Plumber on it. Gallery PartyThymeStatisticsv1.8.27.png|Party Thyme's statistics PartyThymeUpdate1.8.27Statistics.jpg|Party Thyme's card Party Thyme's hat and cake.png|HD Party Thyme's hat and cake PartyAttackThyme.png|Party Thyme attacking DedParty.png|Party Thyme destroyed PartyThymeEffect.png|Party Thyme activating its ability PartyThymeEatsCake.png|Party Thyme activating its ability ShrunkPartyThyme.png|Party Thyme shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Party Thyme in Multiplayer.jpeg|Party Thyme in the background of a Multiplayer match Old Party Thyme Description.png|Party Thyme's statistics (pre-1.8.23) PartyThymeCard.PNG|Card (pre-1.8.23) Earning Party Thyme.png|The player earning Party Thyme after completing the 4th step in Captain Combustible's Hero Quest Parthy Thyme silhouette.png|Party Thyme's silhouette PartyThymeUnlockedB.png|The player receiving Party Thyme from a Premium Pack IMG 0123-1-.png|Party Thyme's statistics (pre-1.2.11) Party Thyme silhouette .jpeg|Party Thyme's silhouette Receiving Party Thyme.jpeg|The player receiving Party Thyme from a Premium Pack PartyThymeUnlocked.png|The player receiving Party Thyme from a Premium Pack (pre-1.6.27) Captain Combustible Hero Pack.png|Party Thyme on the advertisement for the Captain Combustible Hero Pack Trivia *This is the second plant that is based on thyme, the first being Thyme Warp. **Despite the fact that both Thyme Warp and Party Thyme are both based on thyme, they have very different appearances, as Party Thyme is a bundle of thyme. **Coincidentally, they do not appear in the same game. *Despite this plant having a party theme, it does not have the party tribe. **This is possibly because party is a zombie tribe. Category:Leafy cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants